Love
by seerofsorrow
Summary: Ron and Hermione. If you like chick flicks or any romancy kind of things you'll like this. Trust me it's worth the read.One shot.


You know the drill I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Hope you like. If you do or don't just send me a review.

Ron lay on the cold stone floor and knew that he would eventually die, but he was determined not to die in vain. He could hear the death eaters snickering at him. They all had their wands drawn loosely at their sides while jeering at Ron.

"Well… well… it seems I finally have the good fortune of having a Weasley in my grasps to torture. Though I do admit killing your poor mother in front of you father was quite a nice treat. I do remember how he screamed. Cursing me and every other part of me." Malfoy was smirking at him with those cold gray eyes.

Ron welled with anger and sorrow. He had loved his mother so much, his protector, his defender, his comrade, and his mom. She had always wanted the best for him.

Tears of fury at Lucius sprung through Ron's eyes. He would kill Malfoy once this war was over and make Draco watch.

The death eaters had stormed the Burrow looking for Harry. Of course Harry wasn't there but the rest of the Weasley family had been there. The death eaters were restless and tired of coming up with dead ends for Harry Potter.

They decided to try to pry information out of the Weasleys. They had tortured Ginny with the entire family watching. Bill had died trying to protect the family and his father had been severely injured, blown onto his back. Ron had tried to save Ginny but the death eaters wanted him alive they had orders from their master. Instead they bound Ron to the fireplace and made him watch the rest of the family torn apart. George had died and Fred had to be stupefied before he would calm down. His dad in his pain tried to comfort his wife who died in his arms. Ginny was now the plaything of a death eater. Percy hadn't been there he had been at the ministry.

Ron was knocked unconscious and he was now here. Ron knew what they wanted, information about Harry. He would give them no such information and didn't even think about Harry.

The death eaters stopped jeering and kneeled with their heads down. Voldemort had walked into the room with full armor on and walked straight towards Ron. He used his wand and forced Ron's head upwards so that Ron had to look at him. His dark red eyes looked at Ron, those eyes which were in triumph.

"I was wondering when you would make a visit to my humble abode, Mr. Weasley. Rise." The death eaters obeyed this command and looked at their master with gleeful expectation.

"I have tried to administer a truth potion and yet it seems I have asked the wrong questions. So I will put it as simply as possible. I need information as to Harry Potter's whereabouts, where is he?" Voldemort stood in front of Ron, towering over him. His red slits were bearing into him.

"I don't know."

"You're lying to me. Now tell me the truth were is he?" His voice was rising and growling. Ron would never betray Harry.

"Well then I'm afraid I will have to use other methods to persuade you. Crucio!" It was pain so severe that Ron's eyes rolled back into his face. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. His shackles that connected to the floor made him break one of his wrists. His arm shot up with pain but Ron ignored it. His eyes were watering in pain and Ron had to gingerly use his arm. He looked defiantly into those blood red eyes and was determined not to let him have the upper hand.

"Crucio!" Pain surged through Ron's body and he felt everything around him go into a blur as he screamed and rithed in pain. Voldemort looked pleased, but Ron didn't give him anything.

"I will never tell you anything about Harry." Ron spat this at Voldemort.

"Keep torturing him until he finds he can no longer stand it and gives me my information." Voldemort announced to the room at large looking highly unhappy.

The death eaters closed in on him and before long they had broken every bone in his body. They made him fly upwards knowing that he had no way to keep himself from hitting the floor. Ron didn't care that he screamed he just concentrated on keeping Harry's place a secret and clouded everything that had to do with Harry in a dark cloud. They shoved potions down his throat to make sure that he didn't die. The pain started throbbing in his temples so that he could barely concentrate. Ron didn't care but just went farther back in his mind and made use of what Dumbledore had shown him. He did everything he could in his power to hide Harry from the outside world.

It was dawn before the death eaters gave up and had some breakfast. Ron had rest but no peace and every part of his body was on fire. He moaned as he rolled over to breath easier. He took deep breaths and felt his broken ribs scratching against his organs. He let his eyes roll back inside his head and started breathing heavily trying to think of Hermione's warm smile. This thought always gave Ron comfort. How she would get mad at him, and her laughter when he made a joke.

Thinking of her made him relax and he found peace at last. The knowledge that she was in the world and still being her made him feel elated. He started smiling in spite of his pain and his chest swelled with happiness.

He exhaled deeply and felt his ribs give an odd scratch. An inflaming laugh whispered through Ron's ears. "Hmm… so I know your tricks I know where you retreat. You forget about yourself. How delicious and that makes my job that much easier." A devious voice hummed in Ron's mind.

"Well you'll like to know that she's been thinking of you too." Ron's eyes shot open and a feeling of despair and hate welled within.

"Now I know how to get you to talk. I know what will break you in the end." The death eaters returned anxious to see what their lord had brought.

A scream filled Ron's ears and he moved as fast as his bonds would let him. He saw Hermione being thrown to the ground by Voldemort. Her hair sprayed, as did her body. She was bound in the wave of a wand and her head slowly upward.

She blushed a bit as she said, "Hey Ron."

He blushed a bit too and said, "Hey Hermione."

"Ron you haven't told them anything have you?"

"Of course not." He looked at her trying to comfort her.

Hermione laughed a little bit and said, "Do you think in eternity that we'll still have our excellent adventures?"

She started whimpering and weeping softly. Ron cooed her saying, "It's alright. They can't get to you. Brave Hermione."

Ron laughed smiling at Hermione, "What a Hogwarts we'll have." He was finally by her side again. He stared at her stunning hair.

He was embrassed that he had been thinking of Hermione so much. He was embrassed by his feelings toward her. Then he saw her flash in the light of a torture spell and all embrassment brought on by time vanished and all that exsisted was eternal feeling.

He didn't care anymore about what was right. "Hermione, my precious Hermione." He tried to reach for her but was just an inch away. He reached farther and slowly progressed upwards.

Hermione looked at Ron with those mystic eyes that always hypnotized him. "I was so scared…" he said trying to explain.

"I guess we were both scared. I hid behind those books and you hid behind being a boy I guess."

Ron laughed and looked deep into those eyes. He thought of her laugh of her smell. That smell of soap, of her drying hair, of her sweet skin, the smell of grass in the summer and of fire in the winter. How she smelled when she came back to the library, that old musty book smell. How her eyes glowed when she got the answer right. Those eyes glowed now in that never ending light from her. He slowly progressed towards her.

"Oh Ron before I die… I… I… I love you."

He wanted to seem so brave in front of her, but now admitting that he loved her made him seem so weak. In the end though that's all she wanted it was gleaming through her eyes. She wanted him to be weak for her.

"I love you too."

She smiled faintly and sparkled in happy knowing. A crucio was sent flying towards her. Her smiled faded from her face but he could see it still shining through her eyes.

"I love your smile and that silly grin you have. I love it when you look proud. I love it when you and I are fighting. I love it when you come to my rescue. I love it when you looked the fool. I love you when you're being masculine. I love it when you love. I love your jealous looks, and most importantly I love you."

Ron was sent a torture curse, but he didn't scream. Not in front of Hermione. She was sniffling a little bit and just kept going.

" I knew that you wanted to out do your brothers to be the greatest Gryffindor of them all. Such a Gryiffindor you are, the bravest Gryiffindor of all."

Ron let a tear fall from his eyes and he sniffled. "My precious Hermione I love you so much. I love you being a bookworm and when you're a genius. I love your tantrums and your eyes. I love how you know me so well. I love to see you laugh and cry. I love every part of you, every breath of you."

He wanted to hold her to let his hands caress that body of hers. To let his mouth caress hers, but all he could do was to look into those shining brown eyes.

"I love you too."

He laughed and said, "I love it when we argue too."

They both just laughed at one another. Staring into each other's souls. Every foul word that came from the death eater's mouth just fell away as they basked in each other's light.

Hermione just smiled and whispered, "If I die today it wouldn't matter. For I have never known completeness like this before."

Ron reached even farther. Ron rasped and said, "I love every breath of you. I've never known a life without you."

Hermione reached out for him. They were so far yet so close to one another. He said, "I want you to know that every part of me is for every part of you."

He finally reached her though pain was corsing through his veins. He felt her milky skin and her soft fingertips. They were complete in and within each other. Together and apart they were one. They were in eternal love.

"I'll love you until love is no more Ron."

Her was all that filled his mind and she smiled till an "Avada Kedavra" swiped across her side. Her flame extinguished, but even in death he could see her smile.

"Now what do you say boy?", spat one of the Death Eaters. Ron let himself cry she was gone. His Hermione was gone and all that mattered in the world was gone.

Even in death though her words rang in his ears. "Even in eternity we will remain together in our great adventures."

He looked at Voldemort and said, "I now know why you're so afraid of death. You have no one waiting for you on the other side. It's not the pain of death but the eternal loneliness which will swallow you."

Ron pitied Voldemort and looked at him as a man who had never loved. Ron was blessed he had loved and she had returned his love. He would die here, but that did not frighten him as it once did. The thought that someone was there on the other side made him not so scared. Hermione the bravest of them all would lead the way with love and genius.

He dwelled not on Hermione's death, but on her voice and her words that were angle's wings beating on his heart. He didn't think about time wasted or his looming death. Instead he thought about every memory he had about Hermione. He thought about every curve she possessed, about every emotion, about everything that until now he didn't see.

He thought of her soft curling hair, of her beautiful mouth, of her eternally limitless eyes, of her graceful curves, of her waist that he would hold forever more. He thought of her moods and even her anger made him smile at her. He loved every inch of her and everything she had been.

He now saw that his very world had revolved and grown from her.

The death eaters could no longer get a response out of Ron. They kept torturing him and slowly his lungs collapsed. He just let it cover his breath and when he came to breath again he smelled her chestnut brown hair and her soapy smell. He died slowly, but as he did one part of her came at a time. He saw her face shining down upon him as the death eaters jeers died in his mind. As he let go they kissed one another in eternal bliss.

Sorry I had to write it. I love the change and transition. I cried when I wrote it and I hope you cried when you read it! Hope you loved it. I know it was a bit campy, but you have to understand that I'm a true romantic at heart. If you hated it for reasons other then the fact you've been having a tough time with love or you think it's campy please send me a review. Tell me what you think. One Shot. But I would love a review! ()


End file.
